white_noise_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
Biography Some say she was created alongside Adam, half human, half demon. Lilith is a goddess of the night with the ability to bend the dark energies to her benefits. She tends to wander the battlefield, in the search of tortured souls. Unlocks * Lilith (Character): Purchase the Lilith DLC. * Mistress (Skin): Purchase the Lilith DLC. * Fiend (Skin): Purchase the Lilith DLC. * Wyvern (Skin): Purchase the Lilith DLC. * Polyp (Skin): Purchase the Lilith DLC. * Archangel (Skin): Purchase the Lilith DLC. Stats Skills COMPASS: Pulls up a compass for a few seconds that will roughly point in the direction of the nearest investigator. The color of the pointer on the compass varies depending on the distance from the investigator. Red means far away, yellow means getting closer, and blue means nearby. If the compass is a single pale blue dot, it means that the investigator is near the general area. There is a cool down period between compass usages. TELEPORT: Teleports the creature near the investigators. TERROR: Lilith's Charm trait has its effects increased, causing more sanity drain than before and applying Charm's effects to all investigators within range as well as increasing Charm's range by 6m. It also makes Lilith invincible to light if she is further than 6m to a living investigators. GLAUCOMA: Place an eyeball trap. If an investigators steps near the trap and sets it off, the eye will open and let out a loud shriek. After 1.5 seconds of shrieking, the eyeball will explode and all nearby investigators instantly go insane. COCOON: Place a cocoon. The cocoon will stay up for ~20 seconds. Using the "Cocoon" ability whilst the cocoon trap is set will instantly teleport Lilith to the cocoon and destroy it. SPRINT: Movement speed will temporarily be increased. Exposition to light will cancel the sprint. Traits * CHARM: The closest investigator to Lilith within an 18m range will slowly lose sanity. * SADIST: Lilith's Perception, Skill Usage, and Light Resistance increase by 2% each time an investigator goes insane. Tips Lilith is unlike other Assault creatures, rather than rushing investigators she is rewarded for being slow and methodical about her attacks. Lilith should sit nearby the investigators, slowly draining their sanity using her Charm, making sure she isn't stunned and forced away as her poor Perception makes refinding investigators difficult. As Lilith stalks the investigators, her actions should be determined by which of her powers is currently off cool down. If Cocoon is available for use, Lilith should place the cocoon and immediately rush the investigators. After she is stunned and eventually banished, she should reuse Cocoon and reappear at the spot where she placed the initial cocoon and be able to continue charming the investigators. If Terror comes off cool down whilst Lilith is stalking the investigators, she should use it and keep stalking near the investigators. If she makes an investigators go insane, or if Terror is about to deactivate, Lilith should rush the investigators and go for a grab. Note that insanity duration and creature stun duration is roughly the same amount of time, so whilst an investigator going insane improves the chances of getting a grab, it nowhere near guarantees it. Due to Terror limiting the range at which Lilith can be stunned, investigators with high Speed and Bravery will attempt to rush Lilith and stun her to deactivate her Terror. If Lilith spots an investigator attempting to rush her, she should begin walking backwards to bait the investigator into going insane and to avoid getting stunned. It's important for Lilith to know what's behind her whilst Terror is active so she doesn't accidentally get stuck on an object if an investigator tries to rush her and she has to avoid them. Glaucoma is most useful placed near clues, hidden behind walls. Keeping the Glaucoma trap out of sight from investigators is crucial to hitting investigators with the trap, due to the fact that there's a delay before the trap explodes and that investigators can disable the trap if they see it. If the trap is hidden, investigators won't know it's there and won't be able to disable it, and also won't know which direction to flee in after they hear the noise indicating the trap has been tripped, greatly reducing their chances of out running the explosion. Skins File:Mistress.jpg|Mistress (Default) File:Fiend.jpg|Fiend (+1 Speed, -1 Light Resistance) File:Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern (+1 Skill Usage, -1 Horror) File:Polyp.jpg|Polyp (+1 Horror, -1 Speed) File:Archangel.jpg|Archangel (+1 Perception, -1 Idol Influence) 20180513_094617.png|Chocolate (Easter Event Skin) Default Stats)) Category:Creature Category:Assault